


I Met a Superhero

by Supercorpismylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara tells Lena, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena sings Kara a song, Love Confessions, Mature for a few swears, Music, One Shot, She doesn't react well, Supercorp endgame, but also fluff, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpismylife/pseuds/Supercorpismylife
Summary: Kara reveals to Lena that she is Supergirl. Lena does not react well. Then at a Karaoke night, Lena shows up and sings Kara a song, expressing her feelings about how she's sorry and maybe something else.____So yes, this is a real song. It's called "Superhero" by Lauv. Totally recommend listening to it. Someone on a discord group chat sent this song to me and I was like, "Shit this is totally Supercorp"I do not own this song or any of these characters. These characters belong to the writers of the show Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	I Met a Superhero

Kara and her friends gather around the table they commonly sit at. The bar is filled, people floundering in for Karaoke night. Kara’s favorite night of the week. 

She didn’t really want to come tonight though. One of the main reasons tonight was always her favorite was because her favorite person would be there. 

Lena.

But tonight, her favorite person wouldn’t be there and might never be again. Lena still hates her because she didn’t tell her the truth. Didn’t tell her closest friend and maybe more that she was indeed National City’s hero. Supergirl.

It was weeks ago when Kara had told her. Lena had come over to her apartment for movie night. A common occurrence. But this time, she had decided to tell her. Kara told herself that it was the right thing to do. 

She was going to chicken out, knowing she didn’t have the strength to do it, but when she looked up from stuffing her face with potstickers and saw the look of utter adoration and love that shown from Lena’s eyes, Kara knew she had to tell her. 

“Hey Lena, there’s actually another reason I wanted us to have movie night tonight,” Kara spoke hesitantly. 

Lena tilts her head to the side questiongly, urging Kara to continue. 

“Well, you see...um…” Kara stutters, clearing her throat. “Actually, can we do this on the couch?” Kara asks. 

“Of course. I hope it isn’t something bad. You can tell me anything Kara,” Lena says as she gets up, concern in her eyes and panic laced in her voice. 

“No it’s nothing bad,” Kara says as Lena sits down on the couch. “I hope,” she mumbles to herself. 

Kara sits down opposite Lena. She tucks her leg under her body and faces sideways. Lena mimics her actions. Kara starts to fidget with her hands, trying to muster up the courage that she knows she doesn’t possess. 

Lena places her hand on top of Kara’s, trying to calm her fidgeting. 

Kara looks up, eyes locking with Lena’s. That one look gives her the ability to say what Lena deserves to hear. 

“I’m Supergirl.”

Lena’s thumb stops stroking her knuckles. A look of confusion passes over her face. 

“Yeah, and I’m the pope,” she comments, forced chuckle accompanying the joke. 

“No Lena, I’m being serious,” she says, pulling out her ponytail and taking off her glasses. 

Lena pulls her hand back. Multiple emotions crossing her face. In the end, they settle on anger. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she says, starting to get up from the couch. 

“Lena let me explain,” Kara panics, getting up to follow Lena. 

“Explain!? Explain to me that you’ve been lying to me for years! I thought we were best friends Kara!” Lena exclaims, throwing her hands around. 

“We are best friends! If you just give me a moment to explain to you-” Kara gets cut off. 

“No, I’m out of here,” Lena says, hastily grabbing her bag and rushing towards the door. 

“Lena, wait! Please!” 

As Lena opens the door, she pauses. 

“I need some time to think, Kara,” she says, voice cracking towards the end. 

And with that, she’s gone. 

Now Kara sits in the bar on her high top chair, face drawn down in a sad look. Alex walks up to her, patting her on the back. 

“Not even Karaoke Night can cheer you up?” Alex asks, taking the seat next to her sister. 

“She hates me, Alex,” Kara says, thumbing at a chipped piece of wood on the table. 

“She doesn’t hate you,” Alex encourages. 

“Yes she does, as she should. I lied to her for years. And I kept telling myself that I was protecting her, that I was keeping her safe, but in the end I wasn’t. I was protecting myself and hurting her. She deserves to hate me,” Kara says, tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Alex places her hand under Kara’s chin, turning her head towards her. 

“Kara, no one deserves to hate you. And no tears tonight!” Alex says, wiping away the tear that falls down Kara’s cheek. “Tonight we’re gonna get you hammered and then you will sing an old song horribly while we video tape you. Sound good?” Alex asks. 

Kara nods her head numbly, knowing better than to argue with Alex. 

Still staring at the table, Kara doesn’t see the people around her. How their heads all turn toward the door of the bar, eyes wide and confused. The bar somehow goes silent, other than the horrible singing of James.

“We will we will rock y-” stops abruptly.

Kara hears heels clicking on the grummy floor, walking up the steps to the stage. Suddenly the music changes, and a different song starts to play. Kara barely takes notice of it, until a voice that she’s heard thousands of times, a voice that she has dreamed of starts to speak. 

“This song goes out to someone I hurt,” Lena says wistfully into the microphone. 

Kara turns quickly backwards in her chair, almost knocking it down. She sees Lena standing on stage, searching around the room until her eyes find Kara’s. With that, the words start to play. 

‘I met a superhero

I lost her

I want her back

She did things to me that no one else could

I miss that

Ohhhh, don’t wanna talk about it

Ohhhh, I was so wrong about it

Ohhhh

Can’t do a thing about it now, now

Cause they say if you love her let her go

And they say if it’s meant to be you’ll know, know

I met a superhero

I lost her

I want her back

She did things to me that no one else could

I miss that

I met a superhero

I lost her

I want her back

She did things to me that no one else could

I miss that, I miss that

I miss that

I miss that

I miss that

I miss that

Ohhhh, don’t want to talk about it

Ohhhh, I was so wrong about it

Ohhhh

Can’t do a thing about it now, now

Ohhhh, don’t wanna talk about it

Ohhhh, I was so wrong about it

Ohhhh

Can’t do a thing about it now, now

And they say if it’s meant to be you’ll know

I met a superhero

I lost her

I want her back

She did things to me that no one else could

Damn, I miss that’

The song fades out, Lena standing with the microphone by her side, staring out into the crowd at who the song was intended for. 

Kara. 

Everything in the bar stands still. Kara and Lena are cut out of their stupor when cheers echo throughout the bar. James walks back up to the stage, taking the microphone from Lena. 

“That was great Lena! Why have you never sung at Karaoke night before?!” he asks enthusiastically. 

Lena doesn’t answer. She just turns to the side and walks out of the bar, leaving a confused James on stage. 

Kara watches Lena go, her figure opening the door and walking out into the night. 

______________________________________

Lena stands on her balcony, glass of scotch in hand. She rubs the side of her head, tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Why didn’t Kara chase after her? She probably hates her for how she reacted. Why didn’t she just let Kara explain? 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when a whooshing sound passes her. The sound of boots hitting the balcony pavement. 

She turns her head to see what she expected. Supergirl, or she should probably say Kara. 

Before Kara can say anything, Lena speaks. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, her throat stiff.

“No Lena, please don’t apologize,” Kara says, walking towards Lena. “I’m sorry. I truly am sorry. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was just protecting myself. You were the only one in my life who saw me as Kara, just Kara and not Supergirl. I could be vulnerable with you. Most of my friends see me as indestructible, because, well, physically I am. But, deep down, I’m just like everyone else. They don’t realize that. Sometimes even my sister forgets,” Kara says, now standing in front of Lena. 

“I understand Kara. I should have let you explain a few weeks ago. I shouldn’t have burst out of there like a child. It was stupid,” Lena says, now staring at her feet. 

“Lena it wasn’t stupid. How you feel isn’t stupid. I wish I could make everything better, but right now, it seems that I can only do a little at a time. Is there anything I can do?” Kara asks. 

Lena pauses to think, glass still dwindling in her hand. 

“Can you change into your normal clothes? Out of your suit?” Lena questions, now looking at Kara. 

“Of course,” Kara says with a nod. 

Within seconds, Kara is there and back in front of Lena, now in a blue cardigan and khaki slacks. Her hair is in its classic ponytail and her black framed glasses are atop her nose.

“There you are,” Lena says with a small smile, hand coming out to rest on Kara’s chest. “My hero.”

Tears well up in Kara’s eyes, emotions hitting her like a wave. First relief, then gratefulness, and finally love. That’s when Kara remembers a specific part of the song Lena sang from earlier. 

“Hey Lena?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean everything you said earlier? In the song?” Kara asks. 

Lena brings her eyes up to focus on Kara. Green meets blue, clashing perfectly just like it was meant to be. 

“Absolutely,” she says, not a sliver of doubt. 

Kara isn’t sure which one of them lean in first, but she really doesn’t care when their lips meet. Lena’s lips are soft, just as Kara imagined on many an occasion. Kara pulls impossibly closer, hands tangling in raven locks. When Lena’s hands come to rest on Kara’s hips, her skin is set ablaze, continuing even when Lena pulls back.

Lena starts to sing the final words of the song, changing around a lyric. 

“I met a superhero

I lost her

And now I have her back”

Both smile as they lean in again, for what Lena knows, is only the start of a wonderful future. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Leave kudos and comments of what you thought!


End file.
